1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, and a control method of a printing device.
2. Related Art
Technology for supplying power to an external device through a USB connector is known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2005-12889. JP-A-2005-12889 describes a host device monitoring the charging current of a first device and the consumption current of another device, and controlling the charging current supplied to the first device so that the sum of the charging current and the consumption current do not exceed a reference value.
When a printer connects as a host device described in JP-A-2005-12889 to a first external device and a second external device, the printer supplies power to the first external device and second external device based on the power supplied from an AC adapter, for example. However, depending on the power supplied to the first external device, supplying power sufficient to control the second external device may not be possible.
The invention is directed to solving this problem, and enables supplying power to a first external device without affecting control of the second external device.